


No Red Lipstick (Only Purple Bruises)

by SpruceOutOfFive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e05 Venomous, Fantasizing, Low-key romance?, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, S2E5: Venomous, Sexual Themes, erica's POV, nothing really explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: S2E5: Venomous. Although Erica only just told Allison she’d love to learn what it feels like to steal someone’s boyfriend, she really wishes she could steal Scott’s girlfriend instead.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, mentions of Allison Argent/Scott McCall, one-sided Erica/Allison
Kudos: 2





	No Red Lipstick (Only Purple Bruises)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif edit with that scene of S2E5: Venomous where Allison is over Erica and ended up writing this little thing. Tagging was horrible tho, so let me know if you think I should add some tags or something. And all my thanks for Cera who is a wonderful human being and once again helped me to make a story better. You're awesome!

_“I thought you were a psychic, bitch.”_

Hot air hit Erica’s cheek and she would have shivered if she could have, if she hadn’t just been paralyzed with kanima venom.

She was feeling hot all over. Having Allison on top of her like that while she was unable to move, just lying helpless on the floor and completely on the other girl’s mercy… It got her going like nothing before. And the huntress’ mocking whisper with the degrading “bitch” at the end really didn’t help Erica’s situation at all.

Oh, how she wished that Scott and Allison’s breakup was real and not just an act. Maybe then she would have been _frustrated_ enough to take it out on Erica right there. On the floor. In Scott’s room. No better way to get back at your ex than having sex with someone else at his house, right? Hell, Erica wouldn’t have complained even if Allison had decided to use her just to make Scott jealous in order to get him back, either.

The huntress would have moved closer, pressing her lips on Erica’s nape and left behind lipstick marks that stayed much longer than what a hickey or a bite lasted on a werewolf. She could have grabbed the blond locks to gain more access to Erica's neck, pulled just enough to make it hurt _good_ , maybe let the teeth graze the newly exposed skin and then allowed her hands to wander under Erica’s clothes. 

The feeling that her sudden fantasy caused, it wasn’t a rush of power, but it was a rush of _something_. And it was hot. Something much, much hotter than a girlfight in the lab could ever be. Erica was so ready to create their own story about a hunter and a wolf, and she was completely fine if the hunter came out on top in the end, too. She even preferred it.

Alas, Scott and Allison’s breakup wasn’t real, or at least not as final as the two tried to pretend. So, instead of that dreamy experience of pain and pleasure, all Erica got was some mocking gentleness when Allison brushed a few escaped hairs out of Erica’s face before walking away. 

Allison went back to her pack. She went back to Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr, I'm spruceoutoffive there too


End file.
